John Smith and EsmeraldaA Love Story
by Tatiana Maria
Summary: What can you do when your 200 years apart? Jsmith and Emsy together at last. Based on a video I saw on youtube


John Smith and Esmeralda-A Love Story

Umm Hi! So i really do plan to finish this story cuz I'm in a very Disney mood. I got this I dea from a video I watched on youtube by rosh7. Please do try to be kind in your reviews I'm only 16 and this is my first disney story and I'm very sensitive. The beginning might not be that good but, it'll get better! Thank you

-TatianaMaria

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" Esmeralda yelled. But she didn't realize that no one was there. It was cold and dark. Esmeralda stumbled, trying to find her way out. When she found her way out the Sunlight almost burned her eyes."Seriously is Anybody there? Where is Phoebus or even my dear friend Quasimoto? Even Frollo is not here.It must be a Trap! And where have they taken Djali?!" Tears welled up in her eyes. Then she heard a voice. "Back here.Here's where I saw the prisoner...Huh?.She's gone?" 'At least someone is around, but Oh no! I'm still in trouble' She thought, "Clopin.Phoebus.Quasi!" She quietly shouted.

This new place didn't look familiar.She wandered out into the street,hoping no one would recognize her. This undetermined place had faster transportation and was definitely more busy. People didn't stop for anything. She walked to a harbor and saw big,no,huge boat. People were talking of a 'new world' and 'John Smith and savages.' Esmeralda tried to talk to someone, but all turned away. Whatever this new place was, she new one thing was still the same, no respect for people like her.

Suddenly,Esmeralda had an Idea. 'That's it! I'll go to the court!' But How could she when nothing looked the same? She ran, in what seemed like, circles until she collided with something hard. She fell to the ground and feared looking up. She was relieved that it wasn't a soldier or guard. The man smiled at her and his blue eyes lit up. "Oh! I'm sorry ma'am!." He said. "Ma'am?! Do you not no what I am sir?" Esmeralda replied suprised. Gypsies were instantly recognizable to nearly every one in Paris."I see your a woman, or is there another reason your wearing a skirt? A very loose skirt might I add." Great, another man that thought she was just a useless hussy. "Well sir I-" she was about to comment, but the man interrupted her "Why are you so improperly dressed?" That was it for Esmeralda. "Look, Sir. I really don't like how rude your being to me. Do you know I'm Friends with one of the highest captains of Paris?!"

"My,Women are getting fiestier and who said anything about Paris?" He looked at her quizically and continued,"I can see that fall really affected you.Here cover yourself up with this blanket. Feburaries in London are harsh." Esmeralda's eyes widened. "Oh London. Now I'm really lost. You must help me sir!" He stared at her. Then he said, "Very well. I mean, look at you, your a mess!. And people aren't very keen on the Dark Skinned here, but I'll help you." Esmeralda was about to say something, but he already started walking ahead of her. She just covered herself with the blanket and closely followed this strange man in London.

They walked all over this new place. The man also, seemed very popular. Once again they were in that big boat in the harbor. "Hello John, ready for our trip next week?" A man said. "You bet your soul I am." The man or as Esmeralda just figured was John Smith, replied. The other man smiled and looked at Esmeralda."And who are you?" Always Defiant, Esmeralda took off the blanket and said, "I am Esmeralda. Who are you?" John smacked his forehead and thought, 'Oh God! Well, at least now I know her name!' However, the other man seemed shocked as ever. John avoided any trouble and quickly said,"Yes,well...She's beautiful isn't she? But we must get going, bye."

He Rushed Esmeralda and him out. Esmeralda pushed him off her. "Why did you do that? That man was nice. You just didn't want people to have you be seen with a gypsy. Well I'm embarresed to be seen with a rude jerk like you. Mr. Almighty captain John Smith" She yelled, making air quotes at the last part. John looked confused. "Wait a minute. Your a what?. I thought we got rid of you gypsies a while ago. We sent you back to where you came from. And who told you my name Ms.Esmeralda!" "_Please!_ Have you heard how popular you are around here? Well, where are we going now Captian Smith." She giggled."You are coming with me to my home." John replied as he grabbed her wrist. She slipped from his grip, though. She raised an eyebrow and said,"Oh no! I'm not that kind of gypsy." John Smith looked at her like she was crazy. He let out sarcastic 'ha' and said, "What would I do with you. What would I want to do with you? Now C'mon it's getting dark." Esmeralda smiled.She liked this new man, John Smith, he was a challenge and boy she loved challenges. "All right, but if you try any funny business just remember I've got a knife."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's chapter one. Remember to try to be nice in your reviews!


End file.
